It started from curioisity
by Sango the punk fighter
Summary: This is a story for my friend. It's about Sesshomaru and kagome. Anyway Sesshomaru is curious about the miko that travels with Inuyasha. What will he do just to find out. Read and review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**It started from curiosity**

_**His white silver hair blew in the cold night's wind. There he stood the brother of a half-breed. He found himself ashamed of that very thought. The very thought that puzzled him was the brunette that traveled with his half-breed brother. He thought about why so many demons were after her. When he was puzzled by a certain question he never let it slip by like an unnecessary conflict. He wanted his question answered, and he wanted it answered now. He seeked out the evil half-breed he had once made a pact with. This half-breed went by the name Naraku. He would find this half- breed and retrieve his answer. On his way he stopped, he sensed something in front of him. Ten feet away. There he stood, he reached down, picked up a pebble. He threw it fast, and swift. A noise echoed behind him. "Just as I thought, how clever a barrier." He smirked with his fangs glistening in the moonlight, and then continued his journey. The barrier couldn't stop him. For lord Sesshomaru possessed many powers that very few would be able to conquer. There he stood in front of the castle he seeked. "What's the question?" "My question does not concern you, for it's only out of curiosity." "And I only seek your answer." He frowned for a still moment. "Why are countless demons after the brunette that travels with Inuyasha?" "Ah yes you mean the miko Kagome." "Yes that…miko." His eyebrow shifted at the pause in Sesshomaru's voice. "It is because she is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo." "Kikyo was the soul protector of the Shikon no Tama." "The demons were after Kikyo, so now it's kagome that must deal with them." With that he left, not a word spoken. He ran his hair blowing in the chilly air. The moonlight shining in his glassy eyes. He ran not to find his loyal followers. But to find the miko that traveled with his half-breed brother Inuyasha. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the way it should be_

He watched as the miko slept. He twitched in the trees while he watched her. He felt weird and uneasy, a feeling he never felt before. He swooped down then scooped her into his arms. He passed through the trees unnoticed by anything. He finally stopped then set her down. He looked at her puzzled, he thought to himself, "why do I feel this feeling" he frowned. The miko Kagome had awakened. She paused then turned to look u at him. "Sesshomaru…. What do you want with me?" she stepped back a bit. Sesshomaru drew near her then pulled her close to him with one arm. Kagome blushed slightly for a moment. " Sesshomaru what are you doing, Inuyasha's gonna…" before she could say another word Sesshomaru put the tip of his finger over her mouth. He whispered to her "be quiet you useless miko, or else I'll kill you I only wish for you to answer my questions." In disbelief Kagome nodded. He let her go. She sat down and thought to herself. "I'd hate to admit this but Sesshomaru…is way hotter then Inuyasha." He looked at her in time to see her blushing then he spoke. "Miko Kagome your cheeks are turning red, I don't like it so stop it." She smiled a bit then looked down then nodded. Sesshomaru bent down then held her chin up so she could face him. "Miko I will be back if you leave I will kill you for sure and kill your pathetic friends." Kagome once again blushed then nodded. With that Sesshomaru left into the woods. Kagome sighed. "Why does he have to be so rough he would make a good boyfriend if he was actually nice." She frowned then turned a real bright red. "Why did he take me like that, out of the blue? Does he have a thing for me like Inuyasha does?" She turned brighter then before but frowned. "HUH since when did Inuyasha have a thing for me he has a thing for Kikyo, but just maybe there's a thing for me in his heart." "HUH tough chance of that, but if he was with Kikyo and I'm alone with Sesshomaru maybe something might work out." "What am I thinking do I have a thing for Sesshomaru?" Before she could finish her conversation (with herself I might add) she was picked up by a huge demon. Kagome shrieked. "EW WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BIG UGLY DEMON?" The demon spoke in a harsh raspy voice. "Your sacred jewel shards of course, nothing more then that." Kagome thought for a moment. "Sesshomaru probably only wants that out of me too.." The demon squeezed Kagome. "Hand me the jewel shards worthless miko!" Kagome raised her fist trying to look tough. "FAT CHANCE OF THAT HAPPENING PAL." The demon looked puzzled to see she wasn't going to hand them over without a fight. "So be it." He pulled out a sword then held it to her throat. Just as he managed to make a small but deep slit in her throat he was cut by Lord Sesshomaru's powerful whip. Kagome dropped to the grown holding her throat. Sesshomaru slayed the demon then approached Kagome. Kagome looked at him frowning. "Stay back all you want from me is my sacred jewel shards." He frowned then held her up by the throat. "NEVER INSINUATE ME BEING A THEIF." She was off the ground then he dropped her. He looked at her. "Do you wish for the blood to stop?" She looked up at him then nodded as much as she could. He then knelt in front of her then brought her neck to his mouth, then sucked on it to stop the bleeding. She was trying her hardest not to smile and blush. He then pulled away then looked at her. "There now follow me." She stood up happily. He looked at her then asked. "Why are you smiling I merely stopped the blood nothing more." She then spoke. "Because you left a sticky icky hickey." She clasped her hands over her mouth and blushed bright red. He merely said. "Well that's something to remember me then now isn't it." He started walking. She tagged along thinking of the same picture of him closing in on her neck over and over again. He finally stopped then sat near a little lake. She approached him then sat beside him. He looked at her then thought. "What is she up to?" She merely yawned then smiled. She looked at him half in a daze then spoke. "This is the way it should be." She was so tired that she leaned on his shoulder sleeping. Sesshomaru couldn't possibly moved his body told him not to. He thought to himself. "She is so warm…maybe this miko Kagome is right, maybe this is the way it should be."


	3. Betrayal

_**Betrayal**_

**Next morning**

**Sesshomaru awoke before the sun shone itself over the beautiful horizon. He looked at the miko Kagome. "What am I doing right beside her?" Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru frowned in disgust. Kagome finally awakens. **

"**Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said aloud. Sesshomaru paused then sent a frown toward Kagome, telling her not to ever call him that again. Kagome backed away a bit. "I'm sorry, I just feel weird not being around him is all." She said in a kind of sad way. "Then go back to him, the pathetic half breed is closing in on us anyway." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha while whipping out the tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru frowned in disgust at the sight of his half-breed brother. Before Inuyasha could get close to Sesshomaru Kagome jumped in the way.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KAGOME GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Inuyasha yelled harshly. "n…NO!" Kagome shouted nearly scared of Inuyasha's reaction. Sesshomaru drew back in confusion while frowning at the miko the defended him when he didn't need it. "Is it possible she grew feelings for Sesshomaru over a night?" Miroku whispered in Sango's ear making sure no one else would hear.**

"**I have no idea." Sango whispered back. "OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T GROW FEELING'S FOR HIM NOT NOW OR EVER!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango and Miroku while raising his fists. " Of course he'd hear with his dog ear's." Shippo remarked. "SHUT UP YOU LITTL WEASOL I HEARD THAT TO!" Inuyasha yelled across, then turned back to face the defending Kagome. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm not going to let you hurt Sesshomaru." Kagome snapped.**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood there both shocked. "I know it has only been one night Inuyasha but I came to realize something." Kagome tried to say to make him wonder. " Oh yeah and what the hell was that." Inuyasha snapped eagerly for an answer. "Well for one thing YOU JUST USE ME FOR A JEWEL DETECTER AND YOU GOT KIKYO…and I think…well…" Kagome said while looking at the ground. "WELL WHAT!" Inuyasha snapped again. "I HAVE GROWN TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S BEST FOR ME AND IT'S NOT BEING WITH YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled with some tears escaping her eyes. "w…what are you saying." Inuyasha backed away a bit with hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but now that I think of us the most memories I have our of you causing me pain." Kagome said with tears escaping her eyes. "So you're leaving me Kagome.." Inuyasha said with a small faint tear escaping his eye. "WELL GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD STAY WITH YOU" Kagome shouted her loudest. " Why…because I have feelings for you Kagome.. that's why." Inuyasha said while walking away in disappointment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodbye Kagome**

**Inuyasha's ears went down in disappointment as he walked away from the scene not saying a word. Kagome stood there crying like crazy. "KAGOME PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" cried the little kitsune Shippo. Sango: was about to run to Kagome when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "This is her choice Sango." Said Miroku with his head down.**

"**Goodbye Kagome." Said Inuyasha as he walked into the thick forest from whence he came. Sango ran after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha aren't you going to at least try and stop her..you do love her don't you?" Sango said while holding his sleeves. He looked into her eyes then he seen Kagome staring at them.**

"**No I never loved Kagome." He looked into Sango's eyes knowing that Kagome was watching. "I'm sorry Sango." Inuyasha whispered. "Sorry for what?" Sango said looking back into his eyes. Before Sango could say anymore Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss. **

**Kagome stood there shocked wondering how to respond to their kiss. He then pulled away then walked onward with his head down. "W….." Sango stood in confusion. Sango then turned to see Kagome furious. Inuyasha turned around then grabbed Sango's hand. Sango stood in confusion wondering what to do. **

"**INUYASHA.." Kagome was about to say the S word but didn't. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. Kagome stood there looking stupid. Inuyasha then turned back around then left with Sango. **

**Miroku and Shippo and Kirara followed Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku didn't see the incident that had just occurred but he figured something was up when he seen Inuyasha holding Sango's hand. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and Sango the asked Inuyasha a question. "Inuyasha why are you holding Sango's hand?" he frowned. "Why is it any of your business you never treated her right anyway." Inuyasha frowned back holding Sango's hand tighter. "I feel dizzy and shaky right now….." Sango said while looking at everything that seemed to become a blur. Inuyasha immediately put her on his back then leapt away to Keade's hut. Sango fell asleep from confusion.**

**Back to Kagome**

**Kagome stood there almost petrified. Sesshomaru looked at her. "So you wish to accompany me on my journey's." Sesshomaru said in a blunt voice. Kagome merely looked at him in tears then nodded her head. "Keep up then." Sesshomaru turned his back to her then started walking. Kagome looked at him in confusion then followed along quietly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry**

_**Sorry that I'm not writing chapters I'm just getting very busy.**_

_**I'll try to make another chapter as soon as I can. **_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm very very very very very very very sorry that I took so dang long. Please forgive me dear readers.

_**Anyway today I plan on posting two chapters if my big sister doesn't kick me off the computer.**_

_**I never told anyone who I dedicated this story too but now I will. **_

**_This story is dedicated to Sesshie's princess Kagome._**

_**I know this sounds corny but I thought of a nice song that goes with my story so if you would like**_

**_to hear it it's called Ready for love by Cascada.  I was planning on making a slideshow with that music for this story after I finish these chapters I'll start it. _**

Mommy 

Kagome found herself getting kind of tired from all of the walking so she couldn't help but ask. "Lord Sesshomaru, how much farther do we have to travel?" Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder then looked forward again. "Not far so keep up." Kagome sighed and thought to herself about Inuyasha. "Inuyasha wouldn't let me walk if I was tired he'd carry me. Sesshomaru is pretty generous." She stood there kind of pouting. Sesshomaru on the other hand was just walking and walking ignoring her constant moaning. They were then walking on a narrow rocky cliff path. Kagome was a little scared because it was so steep and if she slipped it wouldn't only hurt but it might kill her from the fall. "Hey Sesshomaru.." She began. He turned around and frowned at her. Kagome looked at his face then looked at the ground. "Never mind.." They were still walking along when Kagome's foot slipped on a slippery shiny rock and down the cliff she went hitting almost every rock bruising her arms and legs. Kagome got real scared when she seen she was about to hit a real steep part. The best thing she could do was protect her face with her hands so she did. "It's all over I'm gonna die I'm gonna die." Moment's later she opened her eyes surprisingly to find herself not on the cliff but in Sesshomaru's arms flying through the air. Kagome blinked a few times and looked at how high in the air she was. She squealed a bit and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He looked down at her and said something in his deep beautiful voice. "Kagome be more careful I'm not going to be able to save you if I go somewhere you have to learn to take care of yourself." He then turned away with his beautiful long shiny hair blowing gently in the sunset. Kagome simply nodded and blushed from how manly he seemed to her that very moment. While Kagome was sneakily glancing at Sesshomaru from time to time he was just flying looking more handsome each time she looked at him. "What am I doing checking him out like this." She thought to herself. Finally after asking herself several questions in her head they landed. Sesshomaru put her down and walked toward a tree and sat under it in the shade of the sunset's beautiful sunlight. Kagome stood there about to say something when a little girl ran up to her and hugged her. "Hi Kagome remember me?" Said a cheerful little voice. "Rin!" Kagome said with her face lighting up. She then embraced her back. Jaken on the other hand was standing there with his jaw hitting the ground. "Stay away from her Rin she is evil. BEHOLD THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!" Jaken wailed raising his staff. But before his staff could even begin to produce flames a huge rock clonked the back of his head. "Jaken leave her be she is traveling along side with me so show her respect!" Sesshomaru said glaring at Jaken. Jaken stiffened up and saluted him "Yes milord." "Lord Sesshomaru may Kagome accompany me in gathering fruit and vegetables?" Rin chimed in. Sesshomaru was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed he merely nodded. Kagome was standing there with her hands over her heart adoring the way he looked in the sun. She slowly approached him when Rin tugged on her hand. "Let's be off now Kagome." Rin smiled. Kagome blushed then followed Rin into a beautiful fruits filled area. Kagome went for some nice raspberries and Rin went for some blueberries on the opposite side of Kagome. "This is going to be so much fun with you traveling with us isn't it Kagome?" Rin said with an enthusiastic voice. Kagome picked and looked across to Rin and smiled and said, "yeah, I thought it was just going to be me with Sesshomaru I'm glad that your still traveling with him Rin but I don't think me and Jaken will see eye to eye." Rin giggled and looked at Kagome. "That's how master Jaken is he doesn't trust anyone who isn't with Lord Sesshomaru." "We'll now that you are I bet he'll get used to it." Kagome looked at Rin and smiled. "Thanks Rin!" Rin looked across at her and smiled. "Sesshomaru seems like a dad to me…and one time I accidentally called him dad he just looked at me and looked away. But you know what the last time we met you protected me Kagome so in a way you and Sesshomaru are like a father and mother to me." Kagome went stiff and began to blush. "I'm sure we'll both protect you for as long as we can but Sesshomaru and I don't have that sort of relationship." Kagome said while waving her hands in front of her face defensively. Rin smiled, "but you do like Lord Sesshomaru don't you Kagome?" Kagome blushed, "well..what do you mean as in like?" "I mean umm what's that word again..oh yeah LOVE." Kagome tried and tried to change the subject but it seemed to pop up every time. "Kagome you have to answer some time and besides it's easier to let out your feelings then keep them inside." Rin said smiling like a little angel. Kagome began "well…he…I…" she was cut off when they both heard Sesshomaru calling. "Rin, Kagome come back now you have no more business over there. Kagome yelled back "coming", she looked at her little bucket that Rin gave her and it was only a quarter full. --;


	7. Chapter 7

**Ready for Love**

**Kagome and Rin walked back with the berries. Jaken was sleeping with a bubble once and while forming out his nostril then popping. Rin covered the berries then went to sleep on Aui and Oon's back. (I spelled that wrong --; ) Kagome was on sitting on the other side of the tree where Sesshomaru was. She thought he was asleep so she began to sing a song she heard on the radio everyday when she was in her time.**

**You took a piece of my heart **

**I never thought that this could fall apart **

**You said you fell in love **

**And this was more than I had ever been afraid of **

**Another life **

**Another happy ending cuts like knife **

**Another place, another time **

**Another hand to touch, another sun to shine **

**You got me deeper and deeper, I'm constantly flying **

**I'm running around but there's no place to hide **

**I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided **

**Why can't they forgive me these demons inside **

**Deeper and deeper, I'm constantly flying **

**My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up **

**I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided **

**How can it be that you're ready for love **

**Ready for love ... **

**How can it be that you're ready for love... **

**Time will tell **

**A single day had helped me break this spell **

**Don't want to be alone **

**When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come **

**Another boy, another life **

**Another happy ending, and I'll be alive **

**Another place, another time **

**Another hand to touch, another sun to shine **

**You got me deeper and deeper, I'm constantly flying **

**I'm running around but there's no place to hide **

**I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided **

**Why can't they forgive me these demons inside **

**Deeper and deeper, I'm constantly flying **

**My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up **

**I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided **

**How can it be that you're ready for love **

**How can it be that you're ready for love ... **

**How can it be that you're ready for love ...**

**Kagome finished and smiled gently looking up at the moon. "Kagome you have a gentle voice." Kagome looked to her left then right. "Who said that?" She stood up to find herself face to face with Sesshomaru. Kagome stood stiffened because this was pretty close for her. "Was that you Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome looked down to try and hide her blushing. "Thank you!" Sesshomaru looked down at her and raised his left eyebrow. Kagome looked back up at him. For a while they were just staring at each other until Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "You should be resting Kagome. Tomorrow we will be leaving and I don't plan on carrying you." Kagome's blush faded as she nodded and lied down. Sesshomaru took his place back on the other side of the tree not saying a word. He looked up at the stars and heard her sing the song over in his head. **


	8. Chapter 8

Encounter

The next day Kagome woke up on Sesshomaru's Fluff. (Lol) She looked around to see what was going on. Rin was cooking Jaken some breakfast. Jaken was sitting on a rock drooling over the aroma of the food. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for Sesshomaru but he wasn't in sight. "Oh, Good morning Kagome!" Rin chimed. Kagome looked at Rin and smiled. "Good morning." Jaken looked at Kagome stubbornly then snarled. "If Sesshomaru gets cold outside it's going to be your fault!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked down at the green toad that stood before her. "Waddya mean MY FAULT?" "He gave you that to keep you warm YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kagome was about to give him a nice big clonk on the top of the head when Rin chimed in with her little soft voice. "Kagome if you want to see Sesshomaru he went that way somewhere and Jaken your breakfast is getting cold." Jaken sat down pouting and stuffing his face. Kagome thanked Rin and grabbed the big fluff and ran off for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was in the deep water with his armor and hoari off. (He still has the bottom part on so don't get jittery XD and his in the water waist length.) Kagome was walking around looking left and right for Sesshomaru when she spotted him in the water. She immediately hid behind a tree still holding the fluff. Sesshomaru whipped around. Kagome made no movements at all. Sesshomaru noticed the huge fluff and walked out of the water and approached the tree silently and slow. Kagome was blushing like crazy and her heart was pounding faster then normal. As Sesshomaru grew closer and closer Kagome became more jittery and a bit scared. Sesshomaru peeked around the tree knowing it was Kagome but she wasn't there. He stared down at the fluff then looked around a bit confused. Kagome had her eyes tightly closed then she opened them to find she wasn't where she was before. Sesshomaru put on his hoari, armor, and fluff then started to fly back to where the others were. Kagome looked up at the person who was carrying her but couldn't tell whom it was and for some reason she couldn't talk or move. She looked down to see what they were riding was also covered in black. All Kagome could do was wait to see where she was being taken to. Once Sesshomaru arrived back to where they were the first thing he noticed was Kagome was gone. "Rin, Jaken where is Kagome?" Jaken looked confused for a moment while Rin bowed and answered his question. "She went to look for you my lord." Sesshomaru ran back to the spot where he was and traced her scent and followed it. Once they landed the person took off their mask. Kagome's eyes widened and she muffled a name in surprise. The soft voice spoke "Sorry Kagome but.." Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked up to the person in black and stood right in front of them. Kagome shook her head trying to stop him from what he was about to do. Kagome was now able to talk and move. "Sesshomaru Wait! She didn't mean it." Sango stood her ground. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked down at Sango. "What do you think you're doing?" Sango stared up at him showing she was not afraid. "I wanted my best friend back." Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow. "Sesshomaru please don't hurt Sango!" Kagome wailed. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome then looked down at Sango who was right in front of him. "So..Sango if you cared about your friend so much you would've gotten her while you had the chance with all of your other friends." Kagome was regaining her strength. "Sesshomaru please!" Sango stood up to him face to face. "That's None Of Your Business!" Kagome managed to limp in between them and split them up. "Hey you two don't fight it's meaningless you won't accomplish anything out of it." Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Sango making sure she didn't make any sudden movements. "Why did you take her Sesshomaru you aren't the type to take interest in a woman." "So you're referring to the relationship you and that half breed share." Sesshomaru said in a blunt rude voice. Kagome paused then looked at Sango. Sango stood frozen for a moment with a faint color of pink on her cheeks. "HE MAY BE A HALF DEMON BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES HIM STRONG." She yelled. "That's the very reason he's weak." Sesshomaru said sternly. Kagome couldn't get the image of Inuyasha and Sango kissing out of her head. "Sango I know were friends and we'll stay that way but I have to make some decisions on my own and…..I want to be with Sesshomaru." Sango looked at her with wide eyes and she blushed a little pinch. "You're in LOVE with Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't exactly know how to react without noticing his cheeks turned pink only enough for a small insect to notice. "Duh!" Was the only word/s that came from Kagome's mouth. Sango stood there in confusion looking back and forth at both of them. "Kagome are you alright your going red." Sango said in her most concerned voice. Kagome shook her head from left to right. "I'm fine anyway…Sango this doesn't mean we'll never see each other again we can still hang around." Kagome said reassuringly. Sango looked a little disappointed then nodded. "Alright Kagome I'll see you some other time…and Sesshomaru I'm sorry for my false accusations." Sango said not even looking at him. "Sure just mind your own business woman." With that Sesshomaru turned around and Sango hopped on Kirara and they were off. Kagome followed after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru continued walking. Kagome stood still for a second then ran after him. "Sesshomaru..you do know that I wouldn't have..left you right?" Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye and never said anything he just continued walking and looking ahead. Kagome slowly slid her arm around his. Sesshomaru stopped and looked her in the eyes. "Kagome….

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'm in a hurry here --; forgive me!


	9. Rin's gift

Rin's gift

**He looked straight into her eyes and he knew that they held love that no other could give him. She looked back into his and realized he showed the same in his eyes, even though he seemed so rough on the outside deep inside there was something undiscovered. Finally she said something in such a tiny voice that it sounded like mouse, "yes Sesshomaru…" He gazed into her eyes once more before opening his mouth to speak. "You Kagome..managed to scare me..I do not wish to feel that emotion again…" She stood there gazing at him for awhile until he finally started to walk again. There she walked with her arm wrapped around his. She could feel a strange feeling in her heart it was like she had fallen into a new world where everything was perfect and nothing else mattered but the fact that she was happy. Her whole body got tingles everywhere then she finally realized it was because Sesshomaru had held her hand. She glanced at their hands then at Sesshomaru, he had this look in his eyes it looked almost as if…he was happy. He wasn't smiling but just by looking into his eyes she could tell he was. His eyes where looking straight ahead into the sun that was now setting, Kagome on the other hand was looking up into the sky noticing all its beautiful colors it held. Sesshomaru's face remained toward the sunset but his eyes moved to the left to look at Kagome. Her raven black hair was blowing gently in the warm breeze her eyes were glistening in the light from the sun her outfit was shining in the beams of sunset light. To him she looked as if she was a mystical being with undying beauty. Every once in awhile he found himself glancing at Kagome. Once they were close to their little campsite Sesshomaru slid his hand away from Kagome's and walked over to Rin. Rin looked up from her little basket of fruit to see Sesshomaru standing over her. Kagome stared blankly for awhile then walked over to them. Sesshomaru blinked then stared towards Jaken and nodded. Jaken bowed then grabbed something in cloth and walked over to them and stood in front of Rin and handed her the cloth. She held it then looked at Sesshomaru, he smiled a tiny bit reassuringly. She looked back at the cloth then unwrapped it slowly. Kagome's eyes widened a bit. Sesshomaru looked towards where Kagome was standing then spoke, "teach her how to use these as you do Kagome." Kagome smiled then bent down beside Rin. "…What's this for my lord?" She spoke in her little soft voice. "You're going to have to learn how to fight as the rest of us Rin." The green toad said. She hugged her gift tightly with a fairly large smile on her face. **

**It was early the next morning when Kagome woke up, she heard a little sigh of defeat then she rubbed her eyes and looked around and saw little Rin holding her Bow. When Kagome stood up she noticed all the arrows around a tree. "I can't do this.." Rin whined. Kagome grabbed her bow and her arrows and then stood beside Rin. "Oh good morning Kagome are you hungry I can cook some breakfast if you want." Kagome shook her head, "I'm not hungry yet Rin, don't worry about it." A sleepy yawn came from Kagome before she aimed her arrow and shot the tree straight in the middle. "Whoa Kagome you're very talented how can you manage to hit it right on target and make it look so easy?" Kagome handed Rin one of her arrows. "It's quite simple actually, all you have to do is keep your arms straight and focus then pull it back slowly and let go." Kagome let out a little giggle, "of course you have to aim too." Rin smiled then set up her bow and arrow. Kagome watched Rin hoping she'd hit the tree. Slowly Rin pulled it back a little bit farther then released. The arrow went flying in a direct straight line then went farther into the tree where Kagome had shot. Kagome's jaw dropped, "how..did you do that?" "I merely followed your advice Kagome was I mistaken somewhere?" "No Rin you were…excellent! I just don't see how you could make it so..perfect in the first shot." "Well it wasn't my first shot Kagome." "Yeah I know I just mean your first shot taking advice..you catch on easy Rin." **

**Later after Kagome and Rin ate breakfast Kagome went to pick some more fruit for their journey. While Kagome was away Rin was left to make a fire and watch over Sesshomaru and Jaken while they slept. Rin hummed a little soft tune while laying out sticks then into a triangle shape pointing towards the sky. "Snap" Rin whipped up to her feet, whipped out an arrow, pulled off her bow, set up her arrow, and aimed and fast as she could. She waited for awhile before a demon whipped out of the bush ready to attack Sesshomaru while he slept. She let go of the arrow while it went flying straight for the demon. Sesshomaru leapt out of the spot before Rin shot then watched the arrow hit the demon straight between the eyes. He walked over to Rin then placed his hand on her shoulder, "thank you Rin." Rin dropped her bow then wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru into a tight hug. "Thank you my Lord!" Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide not expecting her to hug him. He looked at her then patted her head gently then she released her arms then put her bow back on her back with her arrows. "Kagome you should've seen I HIT HIM I HIT HIM!" Kagome then rushed over and hugged Rin then picked up her fruit then tied it in a bag and put it on Aiu and Oon's back. (I didn't spell that right forgive me)**

"**I'm so proud of you Rin!" Kagome smiled. "Rin go buy yourself a new kimono." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, "I have no money though." He handed her yen. (I think..) "Use this and take Kagome with you." With a huge smile from both girls they ran off towards the nearest village.  
**

Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I just want to say I'm reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaally sorry I always take forever to post I just forget --; and I also wanted to say once this story is complete I plan on making an AMV to it but it's going to be a slideshow because The move maker on this computer sucks --; so anyway I want to say thanks for reviewing and keep reading!

_**Sincerely: Rachel StarWalker (that's my real name o.o)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sesshomarus woman_

Kagome and Rin finally reached the village. Rin ran up to the village then around the corner. "Hey wait a moment Rin don't run around you might get lost!" Kagome ran around the corner when she stopped she seen Rin looking at a beautiful pink kimono with a violet sash. "Do you want that one Rin?" Rin looked up at Kagome with a wide smile on her face then nodded. "But what about you Kagome you're Sesshomarus woman so you have to have a nice kimono too." Before Kagome could say something her whole face turned red and Rin held a silk up to her skin. "What's your favorite color Kagome?" Kagome red face was fading a bit, "I..I'm not sure!" "Well Kagome lord Sesshomaru isn't easily pleased but I'm sure no matter what you wear he'll still think you're beautiful!" Kagome went silent for awhile till she finally spoke, "y…you really think so?" Rin simply smiled holding a beautiful sky blue silk kimono, "yeah he will!" Once the girls picked out their new kimono's they went and had some hot tea at a teahouse. "Mmmm! This is delicious tea!" Kagome looked at their new clothing then thought for a moment. "Wanna change into them now I have a surprise for later tonight!" Rin's face shimmered with happiness, "Yes Please!" Kagome paid the tea maid then went to a change in a room inside the teahouse.

When Kagome walked out of the room her hair was in a high ponytail with a nice dark blue ribbon holding it. Her kimono shaped out her figure perfectly, it looked so nice on Kagome that it almost looked as if she were glowing! "Oh Wow! That looks lovely on you Kagome. I hope I look as good as you do when I put mine on!" "Of course you will Rin. I'll do your hair for you."

After a couple minutes later Rin came out but her kimono was messy so Kagome adjusted it then tied the violet sash around Rin's waste. "See Rin you just gotta know how to put it on right!"

"Kagome what about my hair it's a mess." Rin whined. Kagome pulled out a comb from the purse she was carrying around, then combed Rin's hair gently with it. "There, now for the other piece." Kagome then pulled half of Rin's hair into a ponytail and left the rest of the hair out, then she tied the ribbon around the elastic to make it look really nice. When she was finished both of the girls looked like angels from the heavens.

Kagome and Rin walked back to their campsite, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was resting on a tree with his eyes closed. All of the stars were twinkling in the moonlight. "Alright Rin remember what I told you." Rin nodded then stood near Sesshomaru and Jaken. Kagome pulled something small out then a large thick stick with lots of colors on it. Rin stood and watched waiting for the signal; the next thing she saw was little sparks.

For a second Rin was scared when she uncovered her eyes Sesshomaru's eyes seemed full of color and he had a faint smile on his face, and so did Jaken. The Rin heard something loud when she turned around she seen Kagome's surprise was colors that shot out of a stick and into the lit up the sky.

"Oh my Kagome they're beautiful!" Rin and Jaken never took their eye off of the fireworks. Sesshomaru however glanced over at Kagome who looked like an angel in the moonlight. In an instant Sesshomaru found himself blushing but it seemed as if it was just her standing there her hair shining in it's ponytail, her eyes turning bright colors watching the fireworks.

Kagome lit up one that held 20 lights when she walked over to Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshomaru do you like the-" before she could say another word she felt muscular arms grab her gently around the waste, and found her lips meeting Sesshomaru's. In an instant she closed her eyes to the kiss like he did so. In that instant they both felt the loved they held dear for each other. They stayed that way for quite awhile.


	11. not a chapter

**I am very very sorry but I won't be updating anytime soon I am very busy with family stuff! But when I do I'll try to make more chapters to keep you all busy!**


End file.
